


The Warmth

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always the cold that did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'cold' challenge at the LJ community: lawandorder100. Posting for archiving purposes. Title from the Incubus song of the same name.

The cold always did horrible things to his imagination. Things such as wondering what she looked like under all those layers of clothing. Sometimes, he could not help himself from letting his mind wander when she came into the squad and began peeling all the layers off.

\--

She knew he watched her when she breezed into the squad, and pulled off her thick, wooly coat. It was this thought that caused her to sit at her desk, and smirk. On the particularly freezing days, she no longer felt the cold.


End file.
